Electronic technology and the computer industry are highly developed now. Portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, are widely used. Due to weight and practicality requirements, portable devices tend to be lighter, thinner and smaller. The notebook computer is a successful product because, in spite of its small size, it is capable of doing powerful calculations with a great deal of digital data.
Due to high portability and ease of use, in combination with the high grade development of the central processing unit and peripheral devices, functionality and performance of the notebook computer are close to or beyond that of a desktop computer. Some computer users only buy a notebook computer, instead of a desktop computer. However, the lighter weight and smaller appearance dimensions limit some functions and the extensibility of the notebook computer.
Due to volume and weight limitations of the notebook computer, the notebook computer cannot install complete internal peripheral devices like a desktop computer can. Therefore, users normally utilize external peripheral devices to carry out some desired functions. The external peripheral devices have to be unplugged when users wish to carry the notebook computer out. Accordingly, repeated installations of the external peripheral devices are executed to utilize the external peripheral devices. A conventional notebook expansion module for easily connecting and expanding the notebook computer is designed to overcome the foregoing inconvenience.
However, some of the conventional notebook expansion modules utilize fixed backboards to support the notebook computers so that the conventional notebook expansion modules are too large to deliver and especially to hand-carry. Therefore, some of the conventional notebook expansion modules provide a movable backboard to support the notebook computer. However, since the supporting force of the conventional movable backboard is insufficient, users and the notebook computers are both in a dangerous situation.